elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Superhero Code
"The Superhero Code" is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 23, 2016. Plot Kaz is eager to brag about his powers to his little brother Kyle, but can’t due to the “Superhero Code.” Meanwhile, Bree accuses Oliver of using his powers to damage her belongings. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Tristan Devan as Kyle Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of any of Kaz's family members in the Elite Force Universe. *This is the second time Oliver is framed for something Skylar did. The first being the Mighty Med episode, Mighty Mole. '' *Kaz correcting the Lab Rats and telling them in front of his brother that he asked for bionics is technically true, because in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, he did attempt to ask for a bionic chip when he went to the academy. *This is the third episode in a row with only one character. First and the second are Holding Out for a Hero and Power Play *The laser guns seen in the weapons room are the ones seen in the Lab Rats series. *The events of Power Play are mentioned in this episode, mostly how Oliver is still upset with Chase about restoring Skylar's powers. *This episode is similar to Power Play, because Chase gets one-ups on Kaz regarding his younger brother Kyle. In Power Play, Chase was the one who restored Skylar's powers, making Oliver mad. *This episode is similar to the Lab Rats episode ''Under Siege, as it involved someone visiting followed by a series of destroyed/scorched property. Much like how Bree thought Kerry destroyed the Lab Rats' property, she thought Oliver was destroying her property. Just like that episode, the culprit ended up being one of the main characters due to the fact that their powers haven't been properly adjusted to their systems. The only difference is that the visitor isn't blamed in this episode. *This episode reveals that superheroes have to keep their identity for having powers secret, or the public will turn against them. This was what happened to the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?, ''but Chase stated that the public accepted them because they were able to explain their powers with science. *Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar will now pass off as bionic super-humans instead of superheroes whenever their powers are used in public, as a way to keep the superhero community a secret. *This is the second time Chase gets stunned while trying to rescue someone being trapped by a tampered-with security system. The first being the Lab Rats episode ''Night of the Living Virus. *Kaz's parents already know he's working for Davenport and the Lab Rats. *The bolt cutters resemble the ones Leo attempted to use to get Donald out of Chase's mission suit in the Lab Rats episode'' Left Behind''. *The line "I see X isn't one of your bionic abilities" is repeated from the Lab Rats episode Brother Battle. *Oliver breaking stuff due to not being able to control his super strength is similar to the Lab Rats episode, My Little Brother, because in the episode, Adam was accidentally breaking things because he didn't know his own strength. In this episode, Oliver is breaking things from not being able to control his super strength. *Ironically, Skylar had to fake glitching after she got her powers back the first time around, but in this episode, she was glitching for real. Goofs * Skylar's powers were glitching because she was without them for almost a year. However, when she regained them the first time, she didn't have that problem even though almost a year had passed. ** However, it's possible that due to the Annihilator controlling her powers at the time, it allowed her to regain her skill as well. * Kaz claimed that Kyle was his only younger brother, but in Mighty Med (which was only one or two years before) he claimed he dropped his baby brother. * Bree could've just checked security footage to see who was really damaging her belongings. Gallery Userbox Code: SuperheroCode Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes